


Don't Hesitate

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Spencer also needs sleep, Spencer is ready 2 die, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQUEST: Hello !! You said you are bored so I am sending you a request.What about.. Spencer and reader(girl) are in BAU office late at the night and reader found that Spencer is sleeping and living in the office because he had to leave his apartment (for some reason). So reader take him to her apartment.. And as they live together Spencer will fall in love with reader.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so i figured this was gonna be a little on the longer side so i decided to break it into chapters and yeah

The BAU returned from a week long case at about 9:30 PM. It was an intense serial killer case. This unsub’s particular method of murder included 48 hours of intense, sadistic torture, followed by decapitation and incineration of the corpses. He dumped them in completely different areas in varying distances from his kill sight. He was almost impossible to find, and it took longer than usual to draw him out. He was a textbook narcissist, and couldn’t resist involving himself in the investigation. Every single one of you was ready to sleep for a week straight, but a couple stubborn agents insisted on staying to finish their reports.

You, Reid, and Morgan sat in the bullpen, silently working, with the occasional yawn breaking the silence. After about an hour, Morgan gave up and began to pack his things.

“Goodnight you two. Don’t stay two long.” Morgan eyed you and Reid sternly.

You took the opportunity to refill your coffee mug, and walked over to Reid’s desk to do the same for him. Everyone knew he drank obscene amounts of coffee, and you’d noticed he was almost out.

“Oh, thanks (y/n).” He smiled up at you in appreciation. You looked down at his bloodshot eyes sympathetically.

“We should leave too. It’s getting late, we can finish these in the morning. Come on, I’ll walk to the garage with you.” You suggested. You couldn’t leave him here in good conscience. If you didn’t make him leave, he’d probably work all night.

“Oh, thanks but, um, I think I’m gonna stay.” He said, and ran a hand through his mess of curls. He turned his attention back towards his report, which actually appeared to be completed. You crossed your arms.

“…But your report is finished.” You pointed out. Reid ran a hand through his hair again.

“Okay, you can’t tell anyone this.” Spencer turned to look at you. You sat down in the nearest chair, ready for whatever dark secret your fellow agent was about to entrust you with.

“My apartment is being fumigated, so I’ve been sleeping here.” He confessed. Your mouth dropped.

“What?! Spencer that’s ridiculous! You can’t sleep in here, you need quality sleep!” You protested. Reid smiled slightly at your use of his first name, and sighed.

“(Y/N), I’m fine. I set up a cot in Garcia’s office, and I brought a pillow and blanket. Honestly, it’s okay.” He insisted.

“Come sleep at my place.” You proposed. “Just until your apartment is pest-free. You can sleep on my couch, and you won’t have to use the locker room to shower.”

“I can’t ask you to do that for me.” Spencer said.

“You’re not asking, I’m insisting. Come on Spencer, I’m not leaving until you come with me.” Reid looked hesitant.

“Fine. But only for one night.” You smiled.

“I’ll take what I can get.”

You grabbed Reid’s hand and hauled the taller agent out of his chair. You both packed up your things and your new house guest reluctantly followed you out of the bullpen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've convinced Spencer to stay at your apartment while his is being fumigated, but neither of you get much sleep.

The two of you arrived at your apartment building in twenty minutes. The elevator was out of order, so you had to trudge up several flights of stairs. It felt like torture after the long week you’d been put through. Reid snuck past you and opened the floor door. 

"Thanks, Spencer.“ You smiled at him, grateful for even the smallest break on your aching bones. He nodded silently. He’d been behaving oddly all night. It was uncharacteristic of Reid to be this silent unless he had something on his mind. 

You shoved your key in the door, and practically fell over the threshold. Reid surveyed your apartment, studying the little details. He noticed several framed photographs of two people he assumed were your parents, indicating a healthy familial relationship. The furniture in your living room looked comfortable and worn, showing you spent a lot of time at home. There were books shoved into nooks and crannies everywhere, on top of your fridge, a couple piled on the side table, a few on your coffee table. He smiled on noticing that. 

"Well, here’s the couch. I’ll get you some blankets and pillows, make yourself at home.” You broke Spencer’s trance. He had forgotten you were standing there. His nose twitched nervously. He’d had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he was alone with you, and he was just beginning to figure out why. 

You walked back into the living room, pillows and blankets piled so high in your arms you could barely see over them. Spencer rushed over to help you. He began to take the blankets out of your hands, and you locked eyes. You both froze for a couple seconds. The taller agent broke the silence. 

“Um, thanks, (Y/N). For everything.” He blinked at you, unmoving. You stared at him for a second, as if seeing him for the first time. 

“You’re welcome, Spencer. If there’s anything you need…” You trailed off as Reid lifted the blankets and pillows out of your arms and retreated to your couch. You gave up and headed to your room. As tired as you were, you needed a warm shower badly. You grabbed your pajamas and headed to the bathroom. You twisted the water handle, letting the water warm up. 

Meanwhile, Spencer was staring at the ceiling on your couch having an emotional crisis. Why didn’t he notice his attraction to you before? Why had he agreed to come home with you? It had all clicked when you’d handed him the blankets. As soon as he looked directly in your (y/e/c) eyes, he knew he had feelings for you. He also knew you couldn’t feel the same way, he saw how you were around Morgan. He never stood a chance. It was rude to leave at this point, but he couldn’t stay another night with you. He might not be able to handle it. 

You let the water rush over your head, the warmth seeming to soak away all the stress and horror from the case. You thought about the man sleeping on your couch. You’d had a weakness for him since your first day at the BAU. He’d always been distant from you, and you hoped this would change that. And hey, if it didn’t, you could always just get a cat. Or maybe transfer units, or leave the country… 

Stepping out of the shower, you pulled on your pajama shorts and a t-shirt and wrapped your damp hair in a towel. You couldn’t help but peek around the corner of the hallway into the living room. Spencer lay on his back, eyes wide open and staring upwards. He looked upset. You frowned. Did he really hate you that much? 

You padded to your room, defeated. You flopped on your bed, tired muscles weighing you down. Exhaustion washed over you, yet you felt unable to sleep. Spencer was on your couch, wishing he wasn’t here. You lay awake for at least an hour after that, your feelings eating you up. Neither of you got much sleep that night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a pair of profilers, you and Spencer are pretty oblivious to each other's feelings.

You managed a good three hours of sleep before your alarm went off. You groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. Throwing on your slippers, you shuffled into the kitchen. Spencer sat slumped over your table, various book scattered around his head. You giggled at the sight of him. He twitched and raised his head slowly. He groaned.

“Morning, sunshine.” You grinned at him. Maybe he hated you, but he was too cute to ignore. Spencer rubbed his eyes and uttered a few words that vaguely resembled ‘good morning’. He rose slowly from the chair, and stretched his long arms above his head. 

“I got a text from JJ, they agreed to give us a few days off cases. We still have to go in, though.” You told him as you started making coffee. Spencer sighed in relief, but then he remembered that it was another few days you’d try to make him sleep in your apartment. He decided to put off addressing the issue. 

An hour later, you and Spencer arrived at the bureau. Your morning had been silent and awkward, and you grimaced upon remembering it. Your house guest had taken a shower while you got dressed, and you had quite the exchange passing each other in the hallway. 

Your hair was down, a rare occurrence, and Spencer’s was still damp and ultra-curly. You both stopped for a second and stared at each other before ducking your heads and moving forwards. Your urge to bash your own head in increased.

You and Reid rode the elevator up to the BAU in silence. You passed Morgan on your way to your desk. He smiled at you and patted your shoulder.

“Mornin’ sweet cheeks.” He greeted you as usual. You waved at him, flashing a toothy smile. You turned towards your desk and noticed Spencer staring at you and Morgan. He looked distressed. You met eyes and he immediately broke your gaze. What was going on with him?

The day passed slowly and uneventfully. Spencer avoided you for the most part, save for the occasional tense eye contact. You spent the whole day wondering what you did to make him hate you so much. The end of the day finally came, and you decided to confront him. 

He stood by the coffee machine, facing away from you. You took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Spencer, is everything okay? What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird.” Your brows furrowed. Spencer turned around. You couldn’t read the look on his face.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), but I’m done. I can’t play house with you, I’m not gonna do that to myself.” Spencer spoke harshly. You backed away from him, clearly upset. Reid’s raised voice had gotten the attention of Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss nearby. Your face lit up with shame, and you turned and rushed out of the bullpen, tears threatening to spill. Your fellow agents watched in confusion. Spencer sank into a chair, and stared blankly ahead. 

“What did I just do?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes to his senses.

JJ sat down across from Spencer gently. Her eyes were full of concern as she threaded her fingers together.

“Spence...what was that about?” She asked. Spencer sighed and ran both hands through his messy hair. 

“I stayed at (y/n)’s apartment last night because mine is being fumigated and she wouldn’t let me sleep here. I’ve realized I have feelings for her, and I, um, couldn’t stay with her another night knowing she has feelings for someone else.” Spencer bit his lip. Morgan laughed loudly from his desk. 

“Kid, she’s obviously in love with you, everyone can see it. Who else could she possibly have feelings for?” He walked over, crossing his arms. 

“Well, you.” Spencer replied, the hurt evident in his voice. Prentiss scoffed. 

“Reid, what (y/n) and I have is purely platonic. We both know that. We’re just friends.” Morgan explained. Spencer sighed in relief.

“Are you absolutely positive?” He looked up at Morgan skeptically. Morgan smiled and walked towards him. 

“Totally. Now go on pretty boy, you’ve got a girl to apologize to.” Spencer hopped out of his seat and all but ran out the door. 

Twenty minutes later, you got to your apartment. It was raining out, and you were soaked. You slammed the door behind you and slid to the floor in tears. How were you going to go back to work like this tomorrow?

Five minutes later, someone started knocking frantically on your front door. You pulled yourself off the floor, expecting JJ or maybe Garcia to be there to check up on you. You wiped some of the tears off your face, doing nothing to hide the fact that you’d been crying. 

You flung the door open, and there stood Spencer, soaked to the bone and breathing hard. You stared at each other for a couple seconds. Spencer closed the gap between you and crashed his lips to yours. You froze for a second, then kissed back. His hands went to your waist and you threaded yours in his wet hair. Spencer moved forward through the door, and tried to kick it shut without breaking the kiss, but he missed. You laughed and pulled back. Spencer immediately began spewing out apologies.

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry for being such an asshole, I thought you liked Morgan, and I-” You cut him off. 

“Spencer.” You put your hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay.” You kissed him again, softer this time. He slid a hand around your waist and rested the other on the back of your neck. You stopped to breathe and leaned your forehead against his.

“Any chance I can convince you to stay here tonight?” You grinned.

“I wouldn’t leave, even if you’d let me.” He smiled back, looking into your eyes.

“And Spencer? Next time, don’t hesitate.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uh i decided to revisit this and add some smut have fun kids

The next morning, you woke up with Spencer’s arm wound tightly around your waist and his face buried in your neck. You could hear him snoring ever so lightly, and his curls tickled your cheek. You sat still for a few moments, wanting to stay glued to him forever. You suddenly realized you were both naked, and blood rushed to your face as you remembered last night’s events.

After Spencer had shown up at your apartment in the rain and kissed you like a scene out of a cheesy romance novel, some definitely x-rated novel type things had happened.

After you made up, Spencer pressed his lips to yours again. The same desperate need was there, but it felt… different. It felt hungry, primal even. You tangled a hand in his curls as his hands wandered down your body. You gasped into his mouth as you felt them ghost down your lower back and travel to your butt. He hooked his hands just under your butt and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. Your faces were level with each other now, your chests pressed together. He broke the kiss to set you down on the kitchen counter, and you felt yourself grow uncomfortably warm.

“Is this okay?” Spencer breathed, looking down at you. You nodded frantically, unable to choke any words out. He smiled deviously, sinking down your body onto his knees. Your fingers gripped the edge of the counter as Spencer slid your pants down your legs, agonizingly slow. His fingers ran over your thighs, and they clenched in anticipation. 

“You know, all I could think about last night was how you were ten feet away from me, alone in your bed.” He said, barely louder than a whisper. You whimpered as he gently nudged your legs open. 

“S-Stop teasing, Spencer.” You stuttered, eyes glued on him. He slid your panties down your legs and tossed them behind him. You sucked in a breath through your teeth. He blew on your wet folds and you shuddered. You grew impatient, running a hand through his hair and guiding him towards you. His hair tickled the insides of your thighs, and you gasped as he made contact. His tongue circled your sensitive clit slowly, his hands gripping your thighs. You moaned loudly. 

He let go of one of your thighs and brought his hand in between them. A long digit slipped inside you, your walls clenching around it. A minute later, Spencer added another finger, continuing his ministrations on your clit. 

“Oh god,” You threw your head back, feeling a familiar tightness in your abdomen. Spencer sucked gently on your clit, curling his fingers in just the right spot, and your toes curled. Your mouth fell open as you climaxed. 

Spencer stood up, kissing you deeply. You could taste yourself on him. Your chest heaved, heart still racing. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” You laughed. Spencer grinned down at you.

“I read a book.” He said bluntly. He bent his head down and began kissing your collarbones, nipping at the skin there. You fisted the shirt material at his shoulders, moaning. You undid the buttons of your shirt, leaving yourself in just a bra. You reached up to untie Spencer’s tie, noticing he was still fully clothed. He broke away from your neck to undo his belt, and shook his pants off. You undid the last button on his shirt, and pushed it open and off his shoulders. He shrugged it off as you undid the clasp of your bra. 

Spencer lifted you up again, carrying you down the hall to your bedroom. He laid you down on the bed on your back. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to you, crashing your lips to his. You felt his weight settle in between your hips comfortably. His hard dick ground up against you through the fabric of his boxers. You whined and pulled on the waistband. He got the hint and pushed them down and off his long legs. He locked his gaze with yours, pupils dilated with lust. 

“Spencer, please.” You begged. You reached down and guided him to your heat. You both groaned as he pushed inside, waiting a couple seconds to adjust. He began to move, pushing his length deeper inside of you. You pushed your hips up to meet him as his thrusted into you. His lips met yours as he continued. You could barely concentrate on the kiss as you felt yourself beginning to tighten again. You clenched around him.

“Fuck, Spencer…” You moaned against his lips. His pace increased, and he reached down to rub your overly sensitive clit. You raked your nails down his back, leaving red marks that would surely show in the morning. 

“(Y/N)...” He groaned, and buried his face in your neck. You tugged at his curls roughly as his dick hit a sensitive spot inside you. He continued driving right into that spot, and you felt yourself release again, crying out loudly. Spencer came inside you, groaning into your neck. He pulled out of you and kissed you quickly before collapsing next to you. 

“Shit, we forgot a condom, are you…” He trailed off, looking at you hesitantly.

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill.” You reassured him. 

“You should go to the bathroom before you fall asleep, it minimizes the risk for a urinary tract infection.” He said, collapsing against your pillow.

“Romantic.” You rolled your eyes lightly and grinned, crawling off the bed. 

“Just looking out for your health,” He laughed, pulling the blanket out from underneath him. A few minutes later you returned from the bathroom to find Spencer passed out in your bed, arms reaching out in front of him. You crawled under the covers and snuggled into his arms, feeling them tighten around you reassuringly. 

“I love you.” You heard him mutter against your neck. 

“I love you too.” You smiled widely, closing your eyes and drifting off into the best sleep you've had in months.


End file.
